villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shocker Riders
The Shocker Riders are a team of Gel-Shocker variants of the Kamen Riders and antagonists in the TV show, Kamen Rider. They are composed of six members with yellow glove and boots, and different colored scarfs. in addition of the standard abilities of Kamen Rider 1 they also had micro missile launchers installed in their fingers. They are all destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's rider wheel. History The six Shocker Riders and Chainsaw Lizard arrive to carry out the task of executing Hongo, forcing him to reveal himself as Kamen Rider 1 to Kotomi before escaping his hunters. Making their way to his holiday home to meet Kazami, Hongo and Kotomi soon learn that he in league with Shocker as Chainsaw Lizard and the Shocker Riders battle Kamen Rider on as Kazami joins the fray as a Shocker Inhumanoid code-named "V3". After chasing down Rider 1 in a high speed chase across the countryside, V3 and the Shocker Riders take down Rider 1 until Kamen Rider 2 re-appears to cover Rider 1's escape. Rider 1 arrives to intercept the convoy while battling Scissors Jaguar, the mastermind behind the Nanobot Operation, with Rider 2 arriving to back him up as the battle brings to the Legend of Gathering in an all out fight for the nanobots. Though the Double Riders were overwhelmed, the tables are turned as V3 arrived to support them and the Shocker Riders are defeated by the 3 Riders. Members Shocker Rider Number 1 The first of Shocker Riders, he has a yellow scarf. Shocker Rider 1 appears at the end of episode 91 in Gel-Shocker base and soon afterwards fights alongside Haetoribachi and defeats Kamen Rider 1, who later disappears in the sea along with Haetoribachi. He attempts to replace the defeated Kamen Rider and destroy Anti Shocker Union's computer tape, but his real identity is revealed by Hayato Ichimonji. He is defeated by Kamen Rider 2 during bike battle, but manages to survive. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they performs Rider Shooting to the two Kamen Riders, who later escape and held Eidokugar as hostage by Anti Shocker Union. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap alongside Namekujikinoko, but, in that rematch, after Rider 1 & 2 performs Rider Wheel, Shocker Rider 1 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashed to each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air. Shocker Rider Number 2 The second of the Shocker Riders, he wears a white scarf. Shocker Rider 2 impersonating Kamen Rider 1 in the Tachibana Racing Club. However, Kamen Rider 1 arrives and sees him. Shocker Rider 2 fights alongside Eidokugar and, together, they defeat Kamen Rider 1. Later, he returns alongside five other Shocker Riders and, together, they they performs Rider Shooting to the two Kamen Riders, who escape and held Eidokugar as hostage by Anti Shocker Union. The Shocker Riders attempt to ambush the two heroic Riders in a trap alongside Namekujikinoko, but, in that rematch, after Rider 1 & 2 performs Rider Wheel, Shocker Rider 2 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashed to each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air. Shocker Rider Number 3 Shocker Rider Number 3 is the third member of Shocker Riders, he wears yellow boots and gloves as well as a green scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. Number 3 appears alongside Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2, Shocker Rider Number 4, Shocker Rider Number 5 and Shocker Rider Number 6, ambushing the Double Riders and their allies. Hongo and Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 and prepare for the battle. In addition to the Shocker Riders, more combatants appear, and the Shocker Riders show their own unique abilities, like a micro-missile barrage. While the fight goes on, Tachibana acts and rescues the hostages. Seichiro Komura returns and uses a gas weapon to allow the Riders to escape. Nonetheless, the Gel-Shocker's true plan succeeded with the Double Riders and their allies, the Anti-Shocker Union members are held in a trap. Komura reappears, holding Chie as a hostage, and reveals the real Komura is dead, and he's actually Namekujikinoko. Taki rescues Chie and the Riders start their counterattack. The 2 Riders are surrounded by the Shocker Riders, and, although they can beat them individually, as a group the Shocker Riders still are stronger. However, Double Riders use the Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocker Riders against each other, exploding them. Shocker Rider Number 4 The fourth member of Shocker Riders, he wears yellow boots and gloves while having blue scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. It appears alongside Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 5 and Shocker Rider Number 6, ambushing the Double Riders and their allies. Hongo and Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 and they fight. Number 4 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashing into each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air but are repelled by Rider Wheel performed by Double Riders. Shocker Rider Number 5 The fifth member of Shocker Riders, he wears yellow boots and gloves while having a purple scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. Number 5 appears alongside Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 4 and Shocker Rider Number 6, ambushing the Double Riders and their allies. Hongo and Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 and both sides duke it out. Number 5 is destroyed alongside the other Shocker Riders by crashing into each other when they tried to attack the Double Rider in mid air but are repelled by Rider Wheel performed by Double Riders. Shocker Rider Number 6 The sixth member of Shocker Riders, he wears yellow boots and gloves while having a pink scarf to differentiate his appearance from his teammates. Number 6 appears alongside Shocker Rider Number 1, Shocker Rider Number 2, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 4 and Shocker Rider Number 5, ambushing the Double Riders and their allies. Hongo and Ichimonji transform into Kamen Rider 1 and 2, and the fight commenced. As more combatants appear, and the Shocker Riders show their own unique abilities. Although Kamen Riders can beat them individually, as a group the Shocker Riders still are stronger. However, Kamen Riders use their last ace up their sleeve: Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocker Riders against each other, killing them. Manga The Shocker Rider concept originally appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's manga, where there were 12 of them, and their appearance was identical to Kamen Rider 2's. Hayato Ichimonji himself was one of them, Shocker Rider 12. He recovered his memories after battling with Kamen Rider 1, becoming Kamen Rider 2, while the original Rider seemingly died. In the TV show, episode 15, Hayato Ichimonji was shown to be Shocker's first attempt to build a new Rider-like cyborg to fight, but he was saved by Kamen Rider 1. Gallery Shocker_Riders_(manga).jpg|The Shocker Riders in the original manga by Shotaro Ishinomori. Shin_Spirits_Ch._4.png|Shocker Riders in Shin Kamen Rider Spirits. shocke riders the next.jpg|Shocker Riders in Kamen Rider The Next. shocker_rider_no2_0002.jpg|Shocker Rider pose. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Mascots Category:Enforcer Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Creation